Behind the cold stars (Rick and Morty)
by Victoria.Arias29
Summary: Segunda parte de Under the cold stars. El universo finalmente parecía dejar a Rick y a Morty ser felices juntos. Sin embargo, no puedes borrar el pasado, ni tampoco huir por siempre. "Ricks don't care about Mortys" Los personajes de Rick y Morty no me pertenecen, todos los créditos van a sus creadores. Los personajes e historias fuera de este, son de mi completa autoria.
1. Capítulo 1: Oscura salvación

En el silencio de un amanecer, el sol apareció en el despejado cielo azul mientras Morty despertaba con el sonido de la alarma, aquella que le decía era momento de levantarse y marchar a la escuela, y aunque no deseaba dejar la cómoda cama, sabía que no tenía muchas opciones.

Intentó levantarse entonces, sin embargo un brazo rodeó con fuerza su cintura ante el sonido, impidiéndole alejarse mientras su cálida respiración le chocaba con la piel del cuello y le hacía suaved cosquillas.

-Rick...-Soltó una carcajada, riendo mientras el mayor sonreía por lo bajo sobre su piel, sin que el otro se diera cuenta, y besaba su cuello, solo haciéndolo reír aún más por las cosquillas.-...Ya, ya debo irme...-Musitó el menor sin aliento al mirarlo, una tenue sonrisa en su boca.

-Odio la escuela.-Se quejó el mayor, su mano acariciando la cintura de Morty, acercándolo aún más a el, hasta sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y su agitada respiración.

-Tu no vas a la escuela.

-Pero te aleja de mi.-Replicó casi como un niño, todavía con la voz somnolienta y Morty soltó una risa, mirándolo en silencio unos instantes.

-Nada puede alejarme de ti, Rick...-Murmuró el muchacho avergonzado, apenas audible, y el corazón del mayor se aceleró, preguntándose como palabras tan simples y el solo despertar junto a el podían hacerlo sentir tan feliz, una felicidad que no creía jamas merecer, y que Morty aun así le regalaba cada día, entonces, y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo para no dejarlo marcharse de aquella cama en todo el día, y estaba decidido a olvidarse de todas sus responsabilidades, escucharon los golpes en la puerta.

-Tengo el desayuno listo Morty, Rick, será mejor que bajen.-Escucharon la voz de Sia antes de que sus pasos bajaran las escaleras con rapidez.

-Excepto Sia.-Murmuró Morty en voz baja, sonando burlón y divertido al mismo tiempo, recordándole lo mal que les fue cuando no le hicieron caso.

-Excepto Sia.-Asintió Rick soltando al menor a regañadientes, dejándolo levantarse, y al cabo de unos minutos haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando Morty estuvo listo, Rick se acercó, tomando la corbata del uniforme que le obligaban a llevar, acercándolo a su cuerpo y a su boca.

El menor se puso de puntas de pie , aferrándose a la bata con las manos en puños antes de unir sus labios con los de Rick, su corazón retumbando con fuerza, con la misma cálida sensación de siempre apoderándose de su cuerpo, sintiendo como los brazos de Rick le rodeaban con fuerza, haciéndole sentir a salvo, y en casa.

Entre roces dulces, y lentos, y sus agitadas respiraciones perdiendo los segundos, solo alejándose cuando la muchacha volvió a llamarlos para desayunar.

-Un día de estos la mataré por interrumpir.-Gruñó el mayor molesto en los labios de Morty, y el muchacho soltó una risa antes de que bajaran las escaleras hasta el comedor, al sentarse, rápidamente tomaron el desayuno junto a Sia, quien había llegado temprano para comenzar a trabajar con Rick para unos cuantos pedidos que le habian hecho al científico, y por los cuales le pagarían bastante bien.

La muchacha llegaba justo después de que su Morty se iba a la escuela en su dimensión, y preparaba el desayuno antes del trabajo, asegurándose así que ninguno de los dos murieran de hambre antes de tener que marcharse por aquellas responsabilidades que no podían evitar.

Entre conversaciones acerca de lo que debían hacer ese día, comieron juntos, hasta que Morty se dió cuenta de la hora que marcaba el reloj, y no le quedó otra opción que marcharse, subiendo rápidamente a buscar su bolso.

-Pensé que te habías ido.-Murmuró bajito el menor cuando lo vio al pie de la escalera, y Rick negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del muchacho mientras se acercaba.

-No me iría sin despedirme de ti, no seas idiota.-Respondió, y Morty se puso de puntillas, rodeando su cuello, permitiendo que el le rodeara la cintura con los brazos, y lo sostuviera contra su cuerpo, soltando un pesado suspiro.-Se que tienes que ir a la escuela, y yo tengo que conseguir algunas cosas, pero no quiero que...-Comenzó a decir Rick, y Morty lo interrumpió.

-Ambos tenemos cosas que hacer, por mas que queramos quedarnos aquí, no podemos, y ya se nos hace tarde, así que sera mejor movernos .-Musito el menor, tentado a olvidarse de todo aquello y quedarse a su lado.

-Al menos te llevare a la escuela.

-No tienes que...-Esta vez Morty fue interrumpido por Rick, quitandole el bolso.

-Solo vamos.-Apresuro, y el menor asintió antes de seguir sus pasos hasta la nave.

Rick lo dejó en la entrada de la escuela, despidiéndose de el con un beso que enrojecio por completo el rostro de Morty, avergonzado al estar bajo las miradas de sus compañeros, entrando sin mirar a nadie mientras casi podía ver en su mente la burlona sonrisa de Rick, y una pequeña sonrisa suya escapaba de sus labios al final, en medio de sus felices latidos.

Esa tarde, y cuando por fin sonó la campana de salida, el menor rápidamente salió del lugar, encontrando a Rick ahí, en un segundo estando en sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Me extrañaste?.-Preguntó el mayor ante el abrazo, la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios, y el muchacho alzó la mirada bajo los mechones castaños que le cayeron sobre el rostro.

-También odio la escuela.-Terminó aceptando, por que odiaba estar lejos de el, y con una tenue sonrisa Rick que se obligo a ocultar, lo llevo a casa.

Pasaron el resto del día en el garaje, trabajando en distintos artefactos junto a Sia, el menor ayudando a Rick, y siendo mejor ayudante de lo que el habría esperado, habiendo llegado bastante lejos los últimos dos años, aprendiendo mucho, volviéndose mucho mas inteligente, y hábil en la ciencia, algo que lo hacia tan feliz como a su mentor.

-Pronto seré mejor que tu, y te quitare el titulo del mas inteligente del universo.-Bromeo el menor divertido, y Rick rió, poniendo un beso en su cuello mientras el menor volvía la mirada con concentración a su trabajo, un dispositivo interdimensional que funcionara sin importar la dimensión y lugar en el universo, uno que le ayudara a mantener una conexión estable cuando Rick fuera muy lejos.

-Ya eres mucho mejor que yo, Morty...-Murmuro en su oído, y cuando el menor alzo la mirada, le robo un fugaz beso, como si nada volviendo a sus propios trabajos, dejándolo con nada mas que una sonrisa, y un corazón acelerado.

Esa noche, y para dolor de Morty, las pesadillas volvieron a aparecer ante sus ojos, volviendo para recordarle el pasado y torturarlo con el, en el silencio escapándose a las afueras de la casa, luchando contra la sensación de estar ahogándose.

A pesar del tiempo, Morty no podía olvidar, no podía olvidar la sangre que había derramado, y es que por lo que había hecho, creía merecer aquello, creía que merecía cada doloroso recuerdo, y cada pesadilla que venía, siendo más parecido a Rick de lo que podía imaginarse, las pesadillas siendo el precio de aquella felicidad que la vida le había dado.

Las lágrimas cayeron una vez más por su rostro, y una vez más Rick quitó cada una al seguirlo y sentarse a su lado en las escaleras de entrada, besando su rostro hasta llevarse el dolor y la pena, toda la culpa, al menos por una noche mas.

Rick no dijo nada, sabía que las palabras no reparaban un corazón herido, así que solo lo dejó derrumbarse en sus brazos, como cada vez que las pesadillas volvían, seguro que pronto volvería a levantarse y sonreír, por que Morty era así, más fuerte de lo que el sería jamás, por que el siempre se levantaba a pesar del dolor.

Lo sostuvo y no lo dejó caer, lo mantuvo respirando entre el llanto como Morty tantas veces hizo antes con el, como cada vez el se rompía por y bajo el peso de sus errores, de la sangre que había derramado y no le permitía hundirse en la desesperación.

-Te quiero...-Había murmuró el mayor en su oído, viéndolo comenzar a cerrar los ojos recostado en su hombro, viendo la débil sonrisa en sus labios a punto de quedarse dormido, con el llanto olvidado en los acelerados latidos de su corazón enamorado.

-También yo, Rick.-Su voz se perdió en la brisa al decir, sin embargo, no importaba, por que Rick siempre guardaría esas palabras en su corazón.

Igual que antes y mientras se quedaba dormido, Morty solo le pidió a las estrellas una cosa, les pidió poder quedarse siempre a su lado, sin poder saber que Rick pedía lo mismo mientras veía las mismas brillantes estrellas.

El universo, era un lugar despiadado, terriblemente cruel, e inmensamente frío, solo había dolor y soledad, las pesadillas volvían siempre a recordarselo, sin embargo, y mientras veía las brillantes estrellas sobre sus cabezas, se preguntó como los brazos de Rick podían ser tan cálidos en comparación, como podía llevarse todo el dolor que cargaba en el corazón con un solo beso, y le hacía sentir que no todo era tan malo allá afuera.

El universo, era todo eso, un lugar cruel y frío, ambos lo sabían, y habían sido golpeados por el, dejando cicatrices que quizás jamas se irían, sin embargo no importaba, por que mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, sus corazones podían seguir latiendo.

Morty volvió a presionar sus labios, un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir, dulce y fugaz, el corazón de ambos acelerado, sin saber que ese seria su ultimo beso, sin saber que su felicidad pronto les seria arrebatada.

Dos años antes.

Por unos momentos, sus ojos sólo vieron oscuridad.

Recordó los ojos furiosos de Morty al quitarle a Rick, luego el dolor y como la sangre de su cuerpo se perdía con rapidez, derramándose en el frío suelo donde ya habían caído tantas otras.

Rozó la muerte entonces, sin embargo, jamás se habría arriesgado a enfrentar a Rick sin un plan de respaldo, no era idiota, y no subestimaria a su enemigo como había hecho con Morty.

Así que con los últimos rastros de fuerza, y vida que le quedaban en el cuerpo, presionó el botón que había escondido en la manga de su ropa, y desapareció de ese cuerpo ya inútil y demasiado frío.

Cumplió su plan y su mente se salvo como no pudo hacer su cuerpo, por que si se había equivocado, se había equivocado al subestimar a Morty y su cariño por Rick, y aunque ese seria un problema del que ocuparse cuando estuviera completamente recuperado, en la debilidad que sentía, también sintio la satisfacción de haber obtenido lo que quería, la dolorosa muerte de Rick.

Tardó días en conseguir el completo control de ese cuerpo clonado del suyo, y cuando lo hizo, se puso en movimiento, sus planes claros en su mente, por que no sólo quería la muerte de Rick, el lo quería todo, todo lo que pudiera tomar, y lo conseguiría.

Al volver a la destruida ciudadela, encontró el consejo muerto, cada edificio en cenizas, y los cuerpos de los Ricks y Mortys envueltos en sangre en cada calle, y mintiendo como tantas veces antes, ayudó a reconstruirla a quienes todavía quedaban con vida, a reconstruir su escondite mientras la federación también se recuperaba de la destrucción.

En un año, la ciudadela había vuelto a ser lo que era, y cada Rick y Morty le agradeció por ello, por recuperar su lugar seguro, por lo que no fue difícil convencerlos con disolver el consejo y volver aquello una democracia, con facilidad pintando una máscara de bondad y sonrisas que ya había perdido hace mucho.

Y como nieto de Rick C-137, del Rick más Rick de los los Rick, consiguió exactamente lo que quería.

Quitó cualquier obstáculo en su camino hasta la cima con un pequeño y letal viaje al espacio, dejando cada cuerpo de aquellos que querían interponerse a la deriva del universo, ganó las elecciones, y pronto la ciudadela era suya.

No había olvidado sin embargo a aquel Morty que Rick había elegido para reemplazarlo, el que le había costado su cuerpo original, y con los nuevos recursos que tenía, lo busco entre dimensiones hasta encontrarlo.

Espero ver su alma destrozada, la tristeza en sus ojos, sin embargo en el solo habían sonrisas y la felicidad que le había arrebatado, encontrándose en los brazos de Rick, por que a pesar de todo, había encontrado la manera de salvarlo mientras Morty lentamente se daba cuenta que todo había sido en vano.

La furia le quemó lo que le quedaba de corazón, sumiendolo y ahogándolo de nuevo en aquella oscuridad que Rick había dejado en el.

-Te lo dije Morty...-Murmuró entonces, en las imágenes viendo las suaves sonrisas de Morty, viendo el cariño con que sus ojos miraban a Rick, feliz de saber que seguía a su lado y con vida, algo que pronto se encargaría de quitarle.-...A los Rick no les importan los Morty, jamás debiste abandonarme, no debiste traicionarme, por que ahora, tendré que matarte.-Afirmó sin dudas.

Entonces prometiendo que no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, le arrebataria hasta el último rastro de felicidad que pudo haber tenido, le quitaría todo como se lo quitaron a el, hasta que solo le quedara oscuridad, hasta que no le quedara nada.

N/A: Los capítulos no están editados todavía, así que puede que haya faltas de ortografía en algún punto.

Pues eso, y si todavía siguen aquí, se los agradezco mucho, muchísimo.

Saludos y besos para todos.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima semana. :)


	2. Capítulo 2: Solo

Cuando el amanecer apareció, Morty despertó con el sonido de la alarma, encontrándose completamente solo en una habitación vacía, una pizca de tristeza apareció en su corazón al no ver a Rick, y sentir las sabanas frías, solo con un fugaz recuerdo de un beso dejado como despedida, y que parecía solo haber sido un sueño por momentos.

Consciente de que el tiempo corría, Morty se levanto y se preparo para la escuela, luego de tomar desayuno con Sia marchándose rápidamente a la escuela, y a un día entre libros y aburridas clases hasta que la campana sonó, y el camino a casa, respirando la fresca brisa de la tarde.

Después de unos minutos, mientras el sol se ocultaba aún más, y el frío aparecía, el menor llego a casa, sin escuchar los silenciosos pasos detrás de los suyos, sin escuchar los pasos que lo seguían a través de la oscuridad hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Al llegar, se encontró con la puerta de entrada abierta de par en par, y con extrañeza se acercó, frunciendo el ceño confusamente, dudando unos instantes sobre si entrar o no, antes de dar unos silenciosos pasos sobre la madera.

-¿Rick?.-Temió preguntar, acercándose al interior, pasando las escaleras en silencio, tratando de calmar su corazón de pronto acelerado al acercarse al garaje vacío, perdiéndose unos momentos en una amarga sensación que no hacía más que crecer en su interior, con un terrible presentimiento en su corazón asustado.

Sus movimientos fueron tranquilos al dejar su bolso sobre la mesa, poniendo la contraseña de seguridad de los cajones en el panel de control, tomando en un lento movimiento una de las armas de Rick entre sus dedos, temblando ante la frialdad en su piel, al tiempo que escuchaba la respiración ajena en la habitación con los músculos tensos y el dedo en el gatillo.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de darse la vuelta cuando los ahogados pasos a su espalda se detuvieron y su boca fue cubierta y su cuerpo inmovilizado en un movimiento rápido. Lucho y forcejeo contra su agresor con violencia, luchando por safarse de sus manos, por liberarse de quien lo retenía y no podía ver.

-¡No!, ¡Suéltame!.-Gritó con fuerza en un momento en que logro safarse del agarre sobre su boca, sin embargo, no había nadie que pudiera oírlo, nadie que pudiera ayudarlo en aquella casa vacía.

De pronto, un golpe en su cabeza le volvió la vista de color negro, un segundo antes de que el silencio cubriera cada pensamiento y la inconsciencia tomara posesión de su mente, apagando cada movimiento. El arma cayó de sus manos, pesadamente al suelo con un estruendo, y sus ojos, finalmente se cerraron, la oscuridad ahogándolo en el silencio.

Era eso, el dolor y el golpe, lo ultimo que lograba recordar antes de despertar, lejos de su hogar, lejos de su dimensión, lejos de Rick.

Los ojos de Morty se abrieron al cabo de unas horas, en un débil parpadeo, su borrosa mirada encontrando su encerrado alrededor, unas frías esposas en sus muñecas mientras permanecía en el suelo y el silencio de la pequeña celda. Confuso y débil todavía, se sentó, sin encontrar la fuerza para levantarse al momento en que el dolor en su cabeza apareció, y le revolvió el estómago.

Sus dedos temblorosos tocando la herida y la sangre en un costado de ella, de un profundo color rojo sobre su piel, su mente gritándole que saliera inmediatamente de ese lugar, y no le hizo falta levantarse del suelo para saber donde estaba, o que estaba ya demasiado lejos de casa cuando sus ojos se alzaron a través del cristal sobre su cabeza, viendo el profundamente oscuro cielo, y los estrellas que lo llenaban de una dulce y débil luz.

Los pensamientos se mezclaron confusos, las lagrimas ardieron en sus ojos, y nublaron sus mirada, cayeron por sus mejillas, y en ese lejano y distante lugar, sobre el frío suelo en el que estaba, rompió en llanto, de nuevo, devastadoramente solo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, con las lágrimas todavía cayendo, su mente le grito que se moviera, que debía huir lo mas rápido que pudiera, y sin pensar en otra cosa más que marcharse lo antes posible, tiro de las esposas con fuerza, tratando de liberarse, ignorando el dolor y las marcas rojizas en sus muñecas al intentar escapar hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, y rompió el silencio.

El corazón del menor se aceleró con miedo, sus ojos encontrando los de aquel Rick que no conocía, y que usaba el uniforme de la ciudadela de los Rick, sin poder saber por qué había terminado ahí después de tanto tiempo, sin creer que alguna vez estuviera de vuelta allí.

Morty retrocedió contra la pared de la habitación asustado, bajando sus manos esposadas y mirando atentamente cada movimiento de aquel Rick, quien se acerco con rapidez, y miró sus muñecas, entonces el menor volviendo a luchar por liberarse al escuchar sus pasos sonar en sus oídos.

-Hey...-Lo detuvo el mayor poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas, agachándose frente a él, deteniendo el movimiento que solo le hacía daño, viendo las pequeñas gotas de sangre en su piel pálida que salían de sus rasguños con el metal.-...Tienes que parar, esto no sirve de nada. Sólo estas haciéndote daño.

-¿Por que te importa si me hago daño, o no?.-Preguntó alejándose de su toque, mirándolo con la desconfianza brillando en sus ojos, y aquel Rick suspiró pesadamente.

-Por que eres mi nieto, y no me gusta ver a mi familia herida.-Respondió en un bajo murmuro, y fue un doloroso recuerdo para el menor, quien frunció el ceño al negar con la cabeza, sin poder creer sus palabras mientras el suavemente quitaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, sin dejarle tiempo a retroceder lejos de su toque.

-¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?.

-Órdenes del presidente.-Fue su única respuesta, y aquello no lo calmó en lo absoluto, por que no tenía idea de quien era el presidente de la cuidadela ahora que el consejo de los Rick había sido destruido por su Rick, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, el suspiro de aquel Rick lo interrumpió.-Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué?, espera...-Intentó detenerlo cuando lo tomó del brazo, y lo puso en pie, sosteniéndolo de caer antes de que se desplomara en el suelo, sacándolo de la habitación, el menor apenas encontrando un rastro de fuerza para caminar, recorriendo los pasillos hasta una amplia habitación, con vista a la ciudadela, lugar donde un Morty esperaba por su llegada.

Miró en silencio a aquel de impecable traje, quien se volvió y poso sus ojos en los suyos, una antigua y olvidada oscuridad en su mirada que Morty recordaba, y que le causo un asustado sobresalto en el corazón, estupefacto unos segundos, sin embargo era imposible que estuviera frente a el, o al menos eso quería creer.

-Hola Morty.-Le sonrió, sin soltar la copa de vino en su mano, mirando al Rick que lo sostenía entonces.-Puedes irte.

El mayor miro al Morty que sostenía un instante, dando un breve asentimiento antes de marcharse, el castaño tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer mientras lo soltaba y abandonaba el lugar, viendo y escuchando los pasos del otro acercarse. Solo mirándolo cuando alzó la mano y toco la herida en su cabeza con delicadeza, sin inmutarse por la espesa sangre que cubrió sus dedos.

-Les dije que no te hicieran daño, se es mi trabajo.-Murmuró apenas audible, y Morty retrocedió de su toque con brusquedad, sus dedos aferrándose con fuerza a la mesa, intentando encontrar la fuerza para hablar.

-¿Quien eres?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-Preguntó en voz baja, y el Morty frente a él, sonrió ampliamente, fijando sus ojos en los suyos, acercándose otro paso, viéndolo retroceder para alejarse, sin llegar demasiado lejos cuando la mesa a la que se sostenía lo detuvo, atrapado entre la madera y su cuerpo.

-Sabes perfectamente quien soy, Morty, o debes imaginarlo, igual que puedes imaginar lo que quiero de ti.-Pronuncio sin abandonar la sonrisa de sus labios al acercarse incluso mas, hasta que casi pudo escuchar el acelerado y asustado corazón de Morty en el silencio que los rodeaba, ese solo quebrantado por su errática respiración, satisfecho con el miedo y el dolor que veía en sus ojos.

-Estas muerto.-Murmuró apenas audible, intentando que su voz sonara firme, tratando de creer en sus propias palabras al hablar, sin embargo era imposible negar lo que veían sus ojos, y estaba aterrado, todas sus emociones en descontrol ante el miedo, sin creer que estuviera de nuevo frente a C-137, el nieto de su Rick.

-Mi cuerpo esta muerto, pero quien lo necesita cuando puedes poner tu mente en otro, ¿Cierto?.-Comenzó a decir, en un suave murmuro preguntando, mirando fijamente los ojos de su contraparte, sonriendo de nuevo al verlo temblar.-Todavía estoy un poco resentido contigo, Morty, no lo niego, quisiste matarme, pero sigo vivo, y puedo entenderlo, caíste en las mentiras de Rick, no puedo culparte.

-No hagas como si me conocieras.-Nego con la cabeza Morty, una pizca de furia apareciendo en su mirada, abriéndose paso en el miedo ante los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido cuando el le arrebato a Rick, haciéndolo alzar la voz, levantándose a pesar de su borrosa vista y el dolor en su cabeza.

-Pero lo hago, Morty, somos iguales, aunque quieras negarlo.-Respondió y se alejo unos pasos, permitiendole respirar de nuevo, su corazón calmándose unos segundos de su asustado latir, sus manos retorciéndose una vez mas en las esposas en sus muñecas, una vez mas intentando escapar.-Pude verlo cuando Rick te dejo atrás, cuando me ayudaste, Morty.

-El no me dejo atrás, tu lo mantuviste lejos, tu mentiste.-Soltó furiosamente, y el otro negó con la cabeza, permaneciendo con su serio semblante.

-Pero yo no te mentí ni la mitad de veces que el te mintió.

-El vendrá por mi.-Musitó Morty, alzando la mirada con firmeza al encontrar fuerza en su furia, incluso cuando todavía no era suficiente para luchar y escapar de ese lugar, de pronto las horribles lágrimas apareciendo de nuevo al ver que estaba atrapado allí.

-¿Por que sigo aquí?, ¿Por que sigo vivo?...-Comenzó a preguntar, alzando la mirada y tragándose el repentino nudo de lagrimas en la garganta, no queriendo permitir que viera su debilidad.-...¿Por que no me haz matado todavía?.

-Por que te necesito aquí para que el venga, se que va a seguirte como un perrito perdido, y puedo entenderlo también Morty, no todos son capaces de amar y perdonar como tu, ese es un perdón y amor que las personas tan dañadas como nosotros no suelen tener.-Respondió amargamente, su sonrisa perdiéndose un instante, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Morty vio una pizca de tristeza en el, y aunque sintió un poco de pena por el no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que habían hecho para llegar hasta allí, en silencio deseando que todo hubiera sido diferente.

-El de seguro ya debe saber que estas aquí, después de todo la chica herida debe haberle dicho lo necesario para encontrarte.-Pronunció de pronto, y Morty alzo la mirada al oírlo, por que solo conocía a una chica que pudo haber estado allí, y salir herida.

-¿Sia?, ¿Estaba en la casa?.-Preguntó palideciendo al escuchar sus palabras, por que había esperado que no hubiera estado allí.

-Estaba y salió bastante herida por eso, y aunque continúa viva; no será por mucho tiempo.-Respondió C-137 con cierta molestia.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!.-Gritó molesto Morty, molesto por que metiera a la una de las personas que consideraba su familia en aquel enredo, y el contrario negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-¿No?, te ayudó a liberar a mis Mortys, y mis Ricks, y esto fue solo una pequeña manera de hacerle pagar por ello, aunque espero que siga viva para cuando llegue Rick, que muera antes de eso, seria muy inconveniente para mi.

-Necesitas que le diga que estoy aquí.-Murmuró bajito al entender, soltando la respiración lentamente.

-Y cuando lo haga, y Rick venga corriendo detrás de ti, caerá justo en mi trampa.-Musitó recuperando su firmeza, su semblante volviéndose tan frío como podía ser el de su abuelo.-No cometeré errores esta vez, lo asesinare apenas este ante mi, frente a cada Morty y cada Rick, solo así verán lo que pasa con aquellos que se atreven a traicionarme, quizás hasta me ayuden a matarlo.

-¿Por que harían eso?.-Volvió a preguntar Morty, frunciendo el ceño al recordar lo ocurrido tiempo atrás.-Tu eres el mismo que encerró a la mayoría de ellos, que les quito a sus Rick haciéndolos pelear hasta la muerte. Puede que odien a Rick por destruir la ciudadela, su único lugar seguro, pero estoy seguro de que te odian mas a ti.

-Ese es quien fui antes, a ese Morty odian, un pasado que no conocerán.-Declaro por que cualquiera que pudo ser capaz de abrir la boca y revelar la verdad, ahora era un cadáver flotando en el espacio.-Ahora, soy su amado presidente, ellos seguirán cada orden mía, cada palabra que diga ellos van a escuchar, las cosas han cambiado mucho en este tiempo, Morty...-Continuó diciendo, su sonrisa volviéndose amplia en su boca al mirarlo triunfante.-...Soy el dueño de mi propio universo, y nada, podrá detenerme ahora.

Morty fijo sus ojos en los suyos, viendo el profundo odio y oscuridad en ellos, temiendo algún día ver el mismo sentimiento en los suyos, cuando solo quedara vacío, entonces tragándose el nudo en la garganta y callando el dolor de las muñecas heridas, listo para luchar, para huir de ese lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Ya veremos, por que si logro soltarme...-Comenzó a decir, dando un paso furiosos e inestable todavía, aun así logrando mantenerse en pie, con la mirada fría y el semblante serio.-...Me aseguraré de que esta vez mueras de verdad, que jamás puedas volver, y que tu cuerpo se pudra siete metros bajo tierra.

-Guardia.-C-137 pronunció sonriendo todavía por las palabras de Morty, viendo la puerta abrirse al Rick vestido de guardias aparecer.-Sáquenlo de mi vista, le hará bien un poco de encierro.-Ordenó al retroceder, caminando junto a Morty hasta la amplia ventana que le permitía la vista al exterior, y cada rincón de la ciudadela que ahora le pertenecía.

Saludos para todos y por leer, gracias.


	3. Capitulo 3: Volver a casa

Luego de haber recorrido la distancia necesaria para volver a casa desde la dimensión F-45, Rick abrió la puerta y se dirigió enseguida al garaje para llevar las piezas del próximo pedido, apenas dando un paso en el lugar cuando vio los destrozos en cada rincón, las máquinas destruidas, y las herramientas tiradas, su corazón acelerándose con miedo, y rápidamente subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Morty?.-Preguntó en un tono desesperado escapando de su boca, uno lleno de terror que le habría dolido a cualquiera escuchar, el sonido de una persona destrozada.

-¡Rick!.-La temblorosa voz de Sia se alzó en el silencio de la casa cuando bajó, y confuso Rick siguió el sonido de su voz, encontrandola en la sala, tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

-¿Sia?, ¿Que mierda esta pasando?, ¿Quien te hizo esto?.-Preguntó Rick aceleradamente, acercándose con rapidez, tomando la cabeza de la muchacha en el suelo y alzándola con cuidado, y aunque no habían muestras de dolor, por que su cuerpo fabricado apenas le permitía sentirlo, la culpa y la tristeza brillaba en sus ojos, por que cuando ellos entraron, ella no pudo hacer nada.-¿Donde esta Morty?.-Se atrevió a preguntar, mirando alrededor, temiendo encontrarlo en la misma situación que a ella.

Sin embargo, no había más sangre que la de Sia, y aunque eso lo tranquilizaba, también lo aterraba profundamente, por que Morty no estaba, se había ido.

-Se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron...-Murmuró la muchacha, perdiendo la voz mientras la perdida de sangre la llevaba a la inconsciencia, por que si bien su cuerpo estaba hecho en su mayoría por metal y circuitos, sin la sangre que mantuviera los sistemas corriendo, todo dejaría de funcionar, cada pieza se apagaría, y ella moriría de cualquier forma.

-¿Quien?, ¡Sia!, ¡Sia!, no te duermas ahora, Sia...-Con desesperación Rick apresuró a la muchacha, viendo con el corazón acelerado como sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza caía en su hombro.

Rápidamente Rick la tomó en brazos, alzándola del suelo, dejándola en la amplia mesa de trabajo, sobre el frío metal después de tirar todo lo que había encima.

Vio la quemadura en sus costillas al quitarle la chaqueta y a través de la ropa, la que le paralizó el cuerpo, y supo que habían estado vigilandolos, por que no había manera en que supieran que aquello la derribaria el tiempo suficiente para lograr enterrar el cuchillo en su pecho.

Rápidamente curo la herida, abriendo un portal, y robando el almacén de un hospital para conseguir la sangre, conectándola a sus venas, y es que situaciones desesperadas, requerían medidas desesperadas, y en ese momento ni siquiera le importaron las cámaras del hospital.

Al cabo de un tiempo, el ritmo de su respiración se volvió estable, sin embargo, no abrió los ojos, y Rick comenzó a desesperar, por que solo ella podía darle pistas de donde estaba Morty.

Su mente comenzó a torturarlo, haciéndole pensar en los peores escenarios, esos donde lo perdía para siempre, la culpa y el dolor quemandole el pecho.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en un apretado nudo en su garganta, seguro de que si alguien se había llevado a Morty era culpa suya, y el pasado que no podía borrar, por que no importaba cuanto hubiera cambiado, tenia demasiados enemigos, y cualquiera de ellos pudo habérselo llevado.

Le habían quitado lo que más le importaba, y lo que más amaba, y Rick no podía estar peor al sentir que le habían quitado el corazón del pecho, y la horrible soledad, ambos sentimientos que espero no tener que sentir se nuevo.

De pronto, Sia comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, sus ojos recorriendo la habitación antes de detenerse en la preocupada mirada de Rick, ese lleno de angustia por Morty.

-Apareció de la nada, no pude moverme y antes de darme cuenta estaba desangrandome, luego llegó Morty, pero ni siquiera podía hablar. Escuché su voz, estaba gritando que lo soltaran, escuché los forcejeos, y el portal abriéndose, y yo no podía moverme, lo lamento Rick.-Musitó con la poca fuerza que todavía tenía, por aún sabía que no tenían tiempo, que debían ir por Morty, que después habría tiempo para recuperarse.

-Eso no importa ahora. Solo importa encontrar a Morty.-Respondió Rick, y Sia asintió levemente, entonces el mayor frunció el ceño.-¿Dijiste portal?.

-Si, ¿Por qué?.

-Ya se dónde esta.-Respondió con el ceño fruncido, y al mirar sus ojos, Sia supo a que se refería, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿La ciudadela?.

-Ningún Rick le daría una pistola de portales a alguien más, así que sólo un Rick o un Morty pueden tenerlas.-Respondió, por un momento dudoso de sus palabras.

-Puede que no sea un Rick o un Morty de la ciudadela, que solo alguien robara el arma, que ni siquiera estén ahí.-Replicó como la voz de la razón que quizás Rick no quería ver, por que aquello significaría perder Morty definitivamente, y dolía demasiado.

-Lo se, pero en alguna parte tengo que empezar a buscar, Sia.-El miedo apareció en su voz al decir, y la muchacha apretó su mano, comprendiendo el dolor que debía sentir.-No puedes caminar, fue demasiada electricidad, quemó los circuitos de movilidad de tu espalda hacia abajo, tendré que remplazarlo si quieres siquiera levantarte, si hubieras sido solo humana estarías muerta.

-Suerte que no fue así.-Musitó demasiado aterrada para pensar en aquello de lo que se había salvado.

-Morty, el...-Comenzó a decir Rick, casi sin poder pensar en otra cosa.

-Tienes que ir a buscarlo, y encontrarlo Rick, yo estaré bien. Solo, asegúrate de que este bien, tienes que encontrarlo.-Aseguró la muchacha al interrumpirlo, más preocupada de lo que podría decir.

-Le avisaré a Morty lo ocurrido, no es seguro moverte de aquí.-Le informó.

-Gracias Rick, no se que hubiera hecho si...-Musitó suavemente, las palabras deslizándose casi sin aliento entre sus labios, sin tener la fuerza para continuar.

Que hubiera pasado sino hubiera llegado y ayudado, esa era lo que quería decir, sin embargo el pensamiento de morir le aterraba más allá de lo que podía decir, por que no podia evitar recordar cuando y si Rick no la hubiera salvado, hubiera muerto en el fuego.

-Somos familia Sia, tu Morty, el mío, y nosotros, no iba a dejarte morir.-Murmuró, y Sia le sonrió un instante, enseguida el gesto desapareciendo.

Pronto, su Morty apareció en el lugar, las lágrimas surcando su rostro al ver a Sia herida, y que habían perdido a parte de su pequeña familia al haberse llevado a Morty.

Para entonces Rick había encontrado cada una de las cámaras que habían puesto en la casa, revisado su interior, y no hubo duda alguna para el, por que el receptor de las imágenes de su casa estaba en la ciudadela, conocia el sistema de seguridad que tenian, eran ellos quiénes los habían estado vigilando y le habían arrebatado a Morty, y para llegar alli, tendria que averiguar a que dimension se habian movido, por que estaba seguro ya no estaban en aquella hasta donde habia seguido la transmision.

Luego de subir a Sia a la habitación de invitados para que descansara y comenzara a recuperarse, la muchacha se durmió, todavía recuperándose de la perdida de sangre y Rick tuvo que marcharse, sin poder dejar ir otro segundo.

-Rick...-Lo detuvo Morty antes de que saliera de la habitación, la furia brillante en sus ojos mientras se aferraba a la mano de Sia.-...Quien sea que se lo haya llevado, quien le haya hecho esto a Sia y se haya llevado a Morty, tienes que matar al bastardo, haz que sufra por esto...-Le pidió, y con un asentimiento Rick se marchó, tomando sus armas y preparándose para ir a la ciudadela, por que no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, el mataría a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino hasta Morty.

Luego de un tiempo, en el silencio de la habitación la muchacha de cabellos lila comenzó a desesperar, la presión, la preocupación en su pecho volviendo cada vez más grande con el pasar de los segundos, con cada momento que permanecía en aquella cama, ahogándose lentamente, hasta que no pudo soportarlo mas tiempo.

-No puedo quedarme aquí mientras Rick esta solo afuera buscando a Morty. Se lo llevaron por mi culpa.-Dijo al Morty a su lado, quien alzó la mirada al escucharla, posando sus ojos en los suyos.

-No fue tu culpa, no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo, ellos te atacaron, y estas herida, no puedes ir detrás de ellos.-Intentó hacerla entrar en razón, hacerle ver que no estaba en condiciones de salir corriendo detrás de Rick y Morty por intentar corregir aquello que ni siquiera había sido su culpa.

Sin embargo, Sia era demasiado terca para escuchar cualquier palabra que su Morty pudiera decir para detenerla.

-No me importa, solo llévame al garaje, yo misma solucionare este problema.-Apuntó a sus piernas de momento inútiles, y con un suspiro, Morty la alzó en brazos, bajando con Sia las escaleras hasta el garaje, ya siendo consciente de que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Bajaron hasta el garaje de Rick, lentamente para no caer, antes de que Morty la llevara a la silla de trabajo de Rick, permitiendo que se sentara y se acercara a la mesa, rebuscando en cajones cada instrumento que pudiera servir para reparar aquello que los que se llevaron a Morty le habían hecho.

Al entrar en la habitación de su confinamiento, el Rick guardia lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama que había en el reducido lugar, agachándose ante el, y tocando su cabeza herida, sus dedos volviéndose rojos al contacto, viendo como Morty había una mueca.

-¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza?, algunos Rick son muy violentos.-Preguntó el mayor con cierta preocupación al alzar la mirada hasta sus ojos, y Morty lo miró confusamente.

-Pensé que tu habías sido quien me capturó.

-No, no fui yo. Fue el escuadrón de Ricks, Morty los envió y ellos fueron a buscarte.-Respondió, y Morty asintió suavemente, dándose cuenta de que el no era malo, sino que sólo estaba cumpliendo su deber, por que romper las reglas de C-137 significaba morir.

-Todavía duele, pero al menos ya no sangra.

-Vengo enseguida.-Pronunció Rick, y antes de que Morty pudiera decir nada, se había marchado de la habitación como el no podía hacer, regresando de pronto, y comenzando a limpiar su herida, quitando los rastros de sangre con suavidad.

-Gracias.-Agradeció el menor, sonriendole débilmente.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer, considerando que no puedo sacarte. Lo lamento.-Se disculpó incluso cuando no tenia razones.

-No es tu culpa, y entiendo que no puedas hacer nada, el te mataría.-Se encogió de hombros, entonces Rick cubriendo la herida con vendas para que pudiera curar.

-Quiero saber, ¿Por que el quería encerrarte?, no pareces un Morty que sea malo como para estar aquí, aunque el dijo que lo eras.

Durante unos segundos, Morty permaneció en silencio, sus palabras doliendo en su pecho, doliendo el recordar lo que les había hecho terminar así.

-Su Rick es C-137, y el lo abandonó antes, lo hirió, pero luego aparecí yo, y se quedo conmigo, le quite el lugar que era suyo en el corazón de Rick, y yo, se que lo quiere todavía, aunque la mayor parte de su corazón lo odie, y por eso necesita vengarse, de el por dejarlo, y de mi por tomar su lugar.-Respondió Morty, bajando la mirada con el corazón apretado, adolorido al pensar en aquel pasado que tanto había querido dejar atrás.-Puedo entenderlo, perdió a su familia, y le arrebate la única que todavía le quedaba.

-No creo que le quitaras nada, Morty, las decisiones de los Rick no son de ustedes, es una pena que nuestros errores siempre los lastimen.-Respondió Rick mirando la tristeza en la expresión de su rostro, entonces preguntando.-Entonces el presidente es Morty C-137, ¿Pero de que dimensión eres tu realmente?.

-Según lo que dijo Rick una vez, soy de la dimensión D-47.-Murmuró, y Rick lo miró en un estupefacto silencio unos segundos, confuso y aturdido antes de recobrarse de sus palabras, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de concentrarse.

-¿Que hay de tu verdadero abuelo?

-El se fue de casa poco después de que yo naciera, así que no se mucho sobre el, pero Rick dijo que estaba muerto, que según sus investigaciones alguien le había disparado en el pecho, demasiado cerca del corazón, y lo había asesinado.

-Pero fue mejor que el se fuera, ¿No?.-Pregunto Rick de pronto, y confuso Morty alzo la mirada hasta sus ojos.-Gracias a el que no esta, tienes a tu Rick, tienes a C-137.

-Quiero a Rick C-137 con todo mi corazón, y se que fue eso, el que mi Rick muriera lo que lo llevo hasta mi, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste que mi abuelo haya muerto, a mi me habría gustado poder conocerlo.-Sonrió tristemente al decir, bajando la mirada un instante al decir.-Aun así, es muy tarde para lamentarse ahora.

Cuando llegó el momento en que Rick terminó de curarlo, tuvo que marcharse, y aunque Morty quiso que se quedara para no enfrentar la soledad, sabía que no podía pedirle eso, y pronto estuvo en la oscuridad de nuevo, completamente solo, de nuevo, hasta que ya no hubo una gota de sol fuera de su ventana, y la puerta se abrió, después de un día sin comer y en medio de una noche sin poder dormir.

-¿Que demonios quieres?.-Preguntó levantándose del suelo con desconfianza cuando vio la silueta de Morty bajo la tenue y pequeña luz, la única que había en su habitación de encierro.

-Quería saber si tenias hambre.-Pronunció al acercarse, con presunta inocencia que Morty no le creía en lo más mínimo.

-Como si te importara.-Soltó Morty molesto, viéndolo acercarse sin poder hacer nada, por que sus manos seguían apresadas en metal.

-Vamos, no vas a morir por falta de comida a menos que eso quieras...-Aseguró, tomando la cadena que mantenía sus manos y juntas y halando de el más cerca, viendo los ojos asustado de Morty alzarse a los suyos, al menos un instante antes de recuperar el equilibrio y con ello su furia.-...Solo tienes que pedirlo.

-Vete a la mierda.-Musitó Morty mirándolo fijamente, desafiante, ocultando las emociones en su interior, seguro de que no le daria la satisfacción de ver su dolor por estar ahí, y tan lejos de Rick. Por ello, por la furia que sentia en el interior, no le permitiría ver el daño que le estaba causando.

-Esas son palabras de Rick, Morty, no quedan en ti, tu eres mucho más dulce que eso.-Aseguró murmurando en su oído, y Morty cerró los ojos con fuerza.-Solo suplicamelo, solo eso basta, y no tendrás que pasar por esto, no tienes por que pasar hambre.

-Prefiero morir de hambre que suplicarte algo a ti.-Murmuró con firmeza, negando con la cabeza al alejarse con brusquedad, y Morty le sonrió ampliamente antes de retroceder, acercandose a la puerta, sin dejar pasar el detalle de su herida cubierta.

-Si eso quieres, ya veremos cuantos días aguantan y tu orgullo, Morty, por que se, que al final, igual terminaras suplicando...-Fue lo ultimo que dijo, y la puerta se cerró a su espalda al salir mientras Morty lentamente se deslizaba por la pared hasta el suelo, quedando sentado, las lágrimas nublandose la vista de la habitación en penumbras, con el cuerpo adolorido, y el estómago hambriento, alzando la mirada hasta las estrellas del otro lado de la ventana, solo deseando poder volver a casa.

N/A: Capítulo por que, tenia ganas de publicar. Solo eso, tengo bastante escrito.

Saludos y besos para todos, hasta la próxima.

Por leer, gracias.


	4. Capitulo 4: Sangre y familia

Después de una noche en vela, Morty sabía no podía quedarse más tiempo allí, sabía que Rick no tardaría en ir tras el, y algo más aterrador para el que el que C-137 lo matara, era que lastimara a Rick, por eso tenía que volver con el antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Por eso, a la mañana siguiente, espero a que fuera hora de la comida y abrieran las puertas, el Rick guardia que lo había curado le acercó su comida, y Morty lamento que la única manera en que el no saliera involucrado en su huida, era lastimandolo.

Morty se levantó con el plan de escape fijo en su mente, entonces, y mientras la comida era dejada a un lado, desplomandose, siendo atrapado por los brazos de aquel Rick.

-¿Morty?, Hey, ¿Morty?...-Preguntó, y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, y sintió el frío del suelo contra la espalda al ser dejado en el, las manos de aquel Rick alzaron su rostro con suavidad, y en un débil parpadeo Morty lo miró.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó con pesar y antes de que Rick pudiera decir nada, con sus manos esposadas juntas golpeó su rostro, aturdiendolo lo suficiente para tomar el arma de la cinturilla de su pantalón y golpearlo en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer inconsciente al suelo a su lado.

Con la respiración agitada, y el corazón frenético salió de abajo de su cuerpo, con una pizca de culpa quitándole las llaves de sus esposas en el proceso, se liberó y dejó caer el metal de sus muñecas pesadamente a su lado en el suelo antes de tomar el arma de láser, viendo el comunicador interdimensional que permanecía en su uniforme, tomándolo también al cabo de un momento de duda, temblando un instante.

No quería tomar el arma, no quería tener que usarla, sin embargo aquello era su única manera de escapar de ese lugar y volver con Rick, y sin perder un segundo, se levantó y salió corriendo por el pasillo a pesar de su cuerpo adolorido, rogando que nadie se cruzara en su camino y le obligara a utilizar aquella pistola.

Evitando a los guardias, escondiendo el arma, y ocultándose en los rincones, se abrió paso hasta una salida, al cabo de unos momentos, logrando encontrar un momento de calma en su agitada respiración, marcando el número de Rick en el teléfono intermensional que le había robado al guardia mientras permanecía en la oscuridad de una de las cerradas calles de la ciudadela.

-Vamos, Rick...-Murmuró contra el artefacto, rogando por escuchar su voz, poder escuchar su voz para desaparecer la angustia y el miedo que le apretaba la garganta, sin embargo, luego de eternos segundos y varios fallidos intentos nadie contestó, nadie más que el silencio y su propia respiración, y fue en ese momento, cuando se rindió, y atravesaba un callejón, que las alarmas empezaron a sonar en todas direcciones.

Con un destello las pantallas en la ciudadela se encendieron con la imagen del presidente Morty en ellas, entonces cada Rick y Morty acercándose a ellas entre confusos murmuros, viendo la imagen de su presidente ante ellos.

-Mis queridos ciudadanos, Ricks y Mortys, aunque es un agrado saludarlos en este día...-Sonrió radiante al decir, de pronto su tono bajando y su rostro tornándose serio al detenerse.-...Lamento informarles que la razón por la que les hablo no es del todo buena, por su seguridad, un Morty había sido encerrado, uno que es un peligro para si mismo y para los demás, lo hemos traido para poder ayudarlo, pero ha atacado a uno de nuestros guardias, y ha escapado de nuestras instalaciones.

Morty retrocedió contra las sombras del callejón al escucharlo, escondiéndose de cualquier mirada que pudiera delatarlo, su corazón aterrado mientras seguía escuchando la voz de C-137 en sus oídos, en sus mentiras, en los altavoces, y cada rincón de la ciudadela, dejándolo ante los ojos de todo como un enemigo al cual temer.

-Se les ruega que cualquier información que posean de este Morty fugitivo sea entregada, por su bien, y el de los demás, es en extremo peligroso, así que ruega tengan cuidado, se le pide se le informe a la guardia para que ellos puedan inmovilizarlo y ponerlo a salvo de dañar a alguien o a si mismo. Por su atención, muchas gracias.-Se despidió, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, y las pantallas se fueron a negro con la desaparición de su imagen, mientras Morty cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Ahora, no solo los guardias eran su enemigo, no lo eran las cámaras, sino cada persona en la ciudadela que había escuchado las mentiras de aquel Morty, volviendo un escape difícil, en algo completamente imposible, entonces escuchando los pasos acercándose al final del callejón.

Con el arma temblando en sus manos, tomo una profunda respiración, recordando, y escuchando las palabras de Rick de nuevo en su cabeza al retroceder, alzándola frente a el de manera defensiva, no queriendo que volvieran a encerrarlo, y no queriendo apretar el gatillo.

-Tienes que aprender como usar un arma de manera correcta, Morty. No quiero que termines disparándote a ti mismo como un idiota por no saber hacerlo.-Le tendió el frío artefacto al revisarla y cargarla, y los castaños ojos de Morty la miraron con temor, retrocediendo al negar con la cabeza.

-No necesito un arma, no quiero un arma, Rick.-Murmuró, apenas audible en el silencio que los rodeaba en aquel desolado planeta.-No quiero matar a nadie.

-No se trata de si quieres o no matar a alguien Morty, a veces solo no hay opción.-Recordó haberlo escuchado decir amargamente, y con un suspiro, había tomado el arma, incluso cuando solo quería estar lo mas lejos posible de ella.

Morty permaneció con el arma en alto, retrocediendo un par de pasos mas antes de sentir una mano cubrir su boca y un cuerpo sujetar el suyo desde la espalda, con un sobresalto sintió como sujetaban su muñeca, y lo arrastraban hacia atrás, a una oscura saliente del callejón, escondiéndolo de la vista mientras lo sujetaban, y un Rick aparecía en la entrada del callejón.

Con la agitada respiración escapando contenida por la mano en su boca, escuchó la molesta voz de un Rick, un bajo murmuro mientras le arrancaba el arma de las manos, su respiración golpeando su oído entre sus acelerados latidos, solo logrando escuchar el latir frenético y los pasos acercándose.

-Sera mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada.

Luchando con las manos que lo sujetaban, se paralizó cuando el brazo de Rick le rodeó la cintura con firmeza y lo empujó a la pared, cubriendo su boca de nuevo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar sonido, inclinándose más cerca, ocultándose de la vista mientras presionaba un dedo sobre sus labios en una silenciosa advertencia.

Rick desvió la mirada, viendo como el otro Rick pasaba cerca del lugar, buscando al menor que sostenía en sus manos, Morty solo logrando volver a respirar cuando paso de largo sin verlos, sin embargo, sin estar tranquilo todavía.

Su corazón se agitó furiosamente cuando vio la sangre en aquel Rick, cuando vio su uniforme, sin tener dudas entonces de que había sido a el a quien había herido en su huida, sin poder evitar la culpa, y el miedo al pensar que podría herirlo por ello.

-Ya se fue.-Murmuró aquel Rick, soltandolo y alejándose un paso, liberandolo de su agarre, y tocando con sus dedos la pequeña herida en su cabeza.-Golpeas fuerte, Morty, debo admitirlo.

-Yo...-Comenzó a decir el menor, y Rick negó con la cabeza durante un instante.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora, o ellos volverán a encerrarte en esa celda, pero tu eliges, si serán ellos o yo.-Se apresuró a decir, y con un suspiro triste en sus labios, Morty lo miró, alzando la mirada.

-Solo quiero salir de aquí.-Murmuró, solo logrando pensar en volver a casa, con Rick, con Sia y Morty, y no estar allí, en un lugar que parecía tan lejano de todo lo que quería.

-Entonces, vámonos.-Rick estiró su mano en su dirección, y aunque Morty no dejaba de desconfiar de el, era seguirlo o ser encontrado por otra persona en la ciudadela, y luego entregado a Morty C-137, para ser carnada, o ser un cadáver.

Por lo que, con ese pensamiento y sin más opciones, tomó su mano, dejando que lo sacara de allí con el arma de portales que saco de su chaqueta, y el no había alcanzado a ver antes.

Al cruzar el portal, se encontró en una pequeña habitación de un departamento, no habían salido de la ciudadela, aunque si de las calles, y de momento, aquello era suficiente para Morty, más de lo que podía pedir.

-No puedo sacarte todavía, de seguro bloquearon las salidas y están monitoreando las pistolas de portales, sabrían exactamente donde estas.-Explicó antes de que pudiera decir nada, y Morty asintió lentamente, sonriendo un breve instante.

-Gracias por ayudarme.-Musitó, y Rick miró con tristeza su angustiada expresión, antes de que la mano del menor tocara la herida en su cabeza, y lo distrajera.-Lo lamento, pero yo...-Se interrumpió, sin poder continuar.

-Entiendo que yo no podía dejarte salir, por que me habrían matado, no te culpo por intentarlo a tu modo. Necesitabas huir, Morty, lo entiendo.-Murmuró tranquilamente, y Morty frunció el ceño confuso, mirándolo en silencio unos instantes.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es, por que eres tan bueno conmigo, te lastime, Rick.-Le recordó, sin poder comprender por qué lo ayudaba cuando el lo hirió.

-Yo habría hecho lo mismo por escapar, puedo entenderlo. Y eres mi familia Morty, en esta o cualquier dimensión.-Lo tranquilizó, y Morty le sonrió tenuemente, incluso cuando la culpa que sentía no lo abandonaba.

Pronto, el menor estuvo demasiado cansado para continuar con los ojos abiertos mientras el exterior al que no podía ir seguía en movimiento, Rick permitiendole ocupar su cama para dormir luego de darle un poco de comida, luego de haber pasado un día sin comer.

Rick lo miró dormir solo un instante antes de marcharse de vuelta a su trabajo en la ciudadela para no levantar sospechas.

No pudo comprender por que se interesaba tanto por el, por que le preocupaba tanto que Morty, su jefe y presidente no lo lastimara cuando acababa de conocerlo, el por que estaba arriesgando su vida por un Morty que no conocía, sin embargo, así era, y ya solo sabía, que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Para cuando Rick encontró e intentó entrar en la ciudadela, ya era demasiado tarde, toda salida y entrada había sido bloqueada para que Morty no pudiera escapar, solo siendo cuestión de tiempo para ser encontrado.

Deteniéndose en un planeta cercano, intentó infiltrarse en sus sistemas para saber que demonios estaba pasando, al cabo de unos minutos con sus dedos sobre las teclas, viendo y escuchando el mismo mensaje que había ocupado las pantallas de la ciudadela.

Su corazón se aceleró frenéticamente, y el miedo que sentía por Morty le cerró la garganta mientras se negaba a creera lo que su mente pensaba, que su nieto, seguía vivo, y se había llevado a Morty.

Sin embargo reconocía perfectamente su modo de hablar, y podía ver aquella oscuridad que sus ojos ocultaban detrás de amabilidad, por que C-137 podía engañar a cualquiera con esa máscara de bondad, menos a el.

Que estuviera vivo sólo significaba que Morty ahora estaba atrapado en la ciudadela, sin ningún modo de salir, rodeado por Ricks y Mortys que lo buscaban, y que no tardarían más de un día en encontrarlo, por que la ciudadela no era demasiado grande, y todos los escondites terminan acabandose.

-No importa Morty, encontraremos la manera de volver a casa...-Murmuró para si, consciente de que entrar en los sistemas de seguridad sería complicado, ya que debían haberla duplicado después de su ataque de hace dos años, sin embargo no iba a rendirse, no iba a descansar hasta tener a Morty en sus brazos de nuevo.

Cuando Morty despertó estaba solo, en un lugar que no conocía, confuso antes de recordar por que estaba allí , y sin saber que más hacer, buscó el comunicador interdimensional que Rick había dejado atrás, buscando en la casa herramientas.

Trato de volver el alcance más largo, como el que estaba haciendo en su casa antes de que todo eso ocurriera, necesitaba contactar con Rick aunque fuera para solo escuchar su voz unos segundos, aunque estuviera arriesgándose demasiado, por que lo único que necesitaba para estar bien, era a Rick.

Al cabo de unos minutos, consiguió encriptar la línea, sabrían que alguien llamaría hacia afuera de la ciudadela, sin embargo no podrían oírlo, y eso le bastaba.

Rogando que esta vez Rick contestara marcó el número cuando el teléfono estuvo listo, con el corazón apretado y la respiración contenida, rogando en silencio escuchar su voz para desaparecer el miedo que había sentido desde que Morty lo había arrancado de su hogar, entonces el teléfono siendo contestado.

-¿Rick?.-Preguntó, y al cabo de un segundo, escuchando una respiración contenerse, alguien respondió.

-Morty...-Murmuró Rick, y el menor cerró los ojos con alivio, conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Si, soy yo.-Sonrió tristemente.-Al menos ahora se que estoy haciendo algo bien, el teléfono intermensional funciona, y nadie puede oirnos.

-¿Donde estas?.-Preguntó Rick sin perder tiempo, presionando el teléfono en su oído, como si eso bastara para que Morty estuviera a su lado, en ese momento siendo aquel teléfono la única conexión que tenia con el.

-En la ciudadela, Rick, ellos van a venir por mi.-Respondió apresuradamente, apenas logrando pronunciar las palabras a través del nudo en su garganta.-Rick, tengo miedo.-Un inestable murmuro se alzó, y el corazón de Rick se apretó en su pecho al oírlo, doliendole escuchar la tristeza de su voz

-Iré por ti Morty, lo prometo.-La preocupación sonó en su tono al decir.

-No puedes venir.-Cerró los ojos con fuerza el menor al murmurar, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Por que no?

-Fue Morty, fue tu nieto quien me encerró.-Musitó de pronto Morty, respondiendo apenas audible a la pregunta no pronunciada de Rick, esa que permanecía en el silencio entre ambos en la línea, y aunque Rick lo sabía, se negaba a creer que aquello era cierto.

-Esta muerto.

-Encontró la manera de salvarse, el dijo, que su cuerpo estaba muerto, pero que quien lo necesita cuando puedes poner tu mente en otro.-Repitió sus palabras con lentitud, intentando descubrir todo lo que eso significaba, y Rick permaneció en silencio unos instantes antes de hablar.

-Mover la consciencia de un cuerpo a otro, memorias compartidas con clones, de seguro uso el proyecto Fénix, creo clones, y encontró la manera de unirlos a el, no importa si matamos uno de sus cuerpos, sus memorias están en todos ellos, seguirá vivo a menos que acabemos con cada uno de ellos.-Comenzó a decir de pronto, hablando para si mismo, y bajo la atenta mirada de Morty.

-¿Eso puede hacerse?, ¿Poner tu consciencia en distintos cuerpos?.-Pregunto confusamente, ya que en sus clases juntos Rick nunca había mencionado parecido a eso.

-Mente colectiva, de colmena, si puede hacerse, es algo muy parecido a lo que Unity puede hacer, pero el de dio un giro, ahora tiene la ventaja.-Respondió un tanto molesto.-No me importa que sea el, Morty iré por ti de todos modos.

-Es el presidente de la ciudadela, todos hacen lo que el dicen, los engaño a todos, a todos ellos, y el quería que vinieras, así que por favor no lo hagas, no soportaría perderte otra vez...-Murmuró con el dolor impregnado en su voz, el mismo que Rick sentía en cada latido.

Su voz no siendo más que un inestable sonido, apenas un murmuro al recordar como se sintió cuando pensó que había muerto, y Rick negó con la cabeza incluso cuando no podia verlo y tratando de borrar su miedo con la calidez de su voz.

-No, no, Morty...-Detuvo sus pensamientos, mirándolo fijamente.-...Yo no dejaré que me alejen de ti de nuevo. Eso no va a pasar, lo solucionare, ellos no van a llegar a ti.

-No me preocupo por mi, Rick, si el te ve va a matarte, y yo no, no puedo...-Su voz comenzó a desesperarse, apresurarse en el miedo ante el simple pensamiento de que le hicieran daño, y el mayor negó con la cabeza.

-No pasara, Morty, me quedaré a tu lado, ellos no van a llevarme.-Declaró, sin dejar dudas de que no lo lograrían, por que el tampoco podía soportar estar lejos de Morty, entonces el menor suspirando.

-Iré por ti.

-Es tu sangre, Rick, no puedes matarlo por mi, y eso es lo que pasará, uno de los terminará muerto.-Sollozo esta vez, sin poder contener las lágrimas otro segundo.-Esa es la única manera en la que terminará.

-Es mi sangre, pero tu eres mi familia, Morty, te mantendré a salvo...-Prometió con firmeza estremecedora, tomando una respiración antes de continuar.-...Al precio que sea, y mataré a cualquier que se cruce en mi camino.

N/A: Yo solo aviso que se vienen los desmadres.

Saludos y besos para todos, hasta la proxima semana,

Por leer, gracias. :)


End file.
